


Cookies

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uti wants on top. Donny is opposed. Uti has cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

  


            “Hey, fuck yous, no. I got six inches on you!”

            Donny straightened up, to try and make his claim seem more realistic. Utivich glared up at him.

            “You’re not that tall, Donny. You’ve got, maybe, four inches on me. That’s not even two standard deviations.”

            The last part made Donny pause. What the hell did that mean? Well, whatever, he would just respond by defaulting.

            “I’m taller, I’m on top!” Donny threw himself forward and tackled Utivich. Both fell to the ground, Donny’s weight knocking the wind out of Utivich. Gasping for air, he struggled to wrest Donny from on top of him, but Donny wouldn’t budge. In fact, Donny used Utivich’s disadvantage to quickly gather up his wrists in one hand, his other reaching under his shirt.

            “Come on, Uti. You know you like it when I fuck you blind. Why you wanna go and fuck with that?”

            Donny leaned forward to suck on Utivich’s neck as he pinched a nipple. Utivich gasped and squirmed. “No, Donny, damnit, I want to be on top this time. Just once, come on. Don’t you want to feel me in you? It feels really good.”

            Donny bit down roughly on Utivich’s neck, then came up to look him in the eyes. “Bullshit. Feels good for you, maybe, because you like me to fuck you. Wouldn’t feel good for me.”

            Before Utivich could respond, before he was even halfway through rolling his eyes, Donny leaned down and kissed Utivich firmly. He could feel Utivich relax beneath him, and Donny quickly thrust his tongue in, kissing him with enough ferocity to, hopefully, make him forget all this fuck-nuts talk.

            Breaking the kiss, Donny leaned back to survey his handiwork. Utivich’s eyes were glazed, his lips wet and swollen. “I have cookies.”

            Frowning, Donny stared down at Utivich. “What do you mean, cookies?”

            Utivich grinned. Shit. If this was true… “I have chocolate chip cookies. Stole them from that inn we stayed at two nights ago. There are a dozen of them.”

            Donny glared some more. “If I let you go, you have to show me the cookies first.”

            Utivich craned his neck up and kissed Donny. Closing his eyes, Donny relaxed into the kiss, sliding his tongue over Utivich’s. Suddenly, Utivich’s leg wrapped around Donny, and Donny was flipped onto his back. “Oof!” The breath knocked out of him, and Donny flailed his arms around wildly. “Wait…” Donny gasped.

            Hands groped for Donny’s wrists, and Utivich quickly grabbed both and held them above his head. Donny glared up at Utivich, his bright blue eyes grinning down at him. “You can be a real motha fucka sometimes, you know that Uti?”

            Utivich kissed Donny once more. “Do you need to see the cookies, or will you take my word for it?”

            Donny glared up at Utivich for a few seconds. If that bastard didn’t really have cookies… “If I let you do this, and there’s no cookies, I’m jamming my bat up your ass.”

            Utivich didn’t reply, except to kiss Donny again and release his wrists. Donny squirmed a little, but let Utivich slid his hands down his chest. As Utivich slipped his suspenders off, Donny watched him, breathing heavier. Donny didn’t much like the idea of Utivich fucking him, but if it made Uti happy, and it really mattered to him, well…just this once he could put up with it. Still, he couldn’t imagine it was going to be a very pleasant experience.

            Utivich was moving quickly now, suspenders slipped over Donny’s shoulders, and Donny’s pants unbuttoned. “I brought some of Wicki’s cooking grease with me, so you should be okay.”

            Donny grunted. “Just shove yourself in and let’s get this ovah with.”

            Busy slicking up his fingers with the cooking grease, Utivich ignored him. Donny watched as Utivich kneeled between his knees, then felt him carefully slide a single finger in. Immediately he tensed up. Feeling Utivich's finger inside him...it felt weird. Tight. Utivich rubbed his thigh and kissed his knee. “Relax, Donny.”

            “Alright Utivich, come on. I’m not a fucking woman. Just go.”

            Utivich slipped a second finger in, and Donny tensed up even more. Fuck, this was not going to be fun. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Boston. Fenway, the Charles, Yawkey Way, the Green Monster, the tight-warm-wetness slipping over his –

            “Whoa! Fuck, ah, Uti. Whaddya think youah doing? Ah, fuck. Not that I’m, complaining. Just keep…yeah.” Donny tossed his head back and closed his eyes again as he concentrated on the feel of Utivich sucking him off. It had temporarily distracted him from the feel of Utivich’s fingers in his ass. Especially the way he slid his tongue around the shaft, pressing it into the slit…”Ah, Uti. Don’t you fucking stop. Fucking great…”

            Donny barely noticed when Utivich slipped a third finger in, gently sliding them back and forth and scissoring them slowly. The tightness was getting less so as he relaxed, and as he concentrated and the hot wetness of Utivich's mouth, sucking insistently on his cock. He gripped and released the soft earth beneath his hands, wanting to squirm but doing his best to hold still. He vaguely felt Utivich crook his fingers inside him, and suddenly bolts of pleasure shot through his system. His cock twitched and leaked precome into Utivich’s mouth. “Ah, Uti, fuck. Holy shit, there. Do that again. Fuck Uti, yes.” His hips started to move of their own accord; sharp, little thrusts into the warm slick wetness of Utivich’s mouth.

            Utivich slid his mouth off of Donny’s cock with an audible pop as it fell from his mouth. Donny groaned and sighed. He’d have to get a record of that noise, just that particular noise, when the war was over. Damn near the sexiest thing ever. He felt Utivich’s fingers slide out of his ass. Oddly enough, now he felt empty. He wanted that full, tight feeling back. Raising his head, Donny stared down at Utivich slicking up his own cock with the cooking grease. Utivich looked a mess: tangled hair, sweat beading on his temples and upper lip. From what Donny could see, his pupils were dilated, and his chest was moving rapidly up and down. Fuck, that disheveled little fucker. Donny wanted to fuck him into the nearest tree. But Uti wanted this, and damnit, Donny gave Uti what he wanted. Plus, you know. Cookies.

            Donny leaned his head back against the ground and breathed out. Uti would probably just push in slow, so – with one thrust, Donny felt Utivich bury himself to the hilt. “Ow, fuck! Utivich!” 

            Utivich’s head was hanging low and he groaned. “Fuck, sorry Donny. Just so good, you’re so tight…”

            Donny reached up, ab muscles tightening, and smacked Utivich hard, upside the head. “Fuckah. You're making up for this later, you know that? Fucking hell.” Donny lay back down, wincing at the feel of Utivich’s cock still buried inside him. “Alright, come on. Let’s go.”

            With a groan, Utivich pulled himself slowly out, then thrust hard back in. Donny gripped at the ground. This sure as hell wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t terrible. Donny felt Utivich’s hand wrapped around Donny’s cock, and that made it decidedly more comfortable. Lying back and sighing, Donny relaxed, closing his eyes. He tried to focus entirely on the feel of Utivich’s hand, a tight fist rubbing up and down his length. Tentatively, Donny began to move his hips, thrust into the hand. Utivich continued to pound Donny’s ass, gasping and keening at the tightness. Donny relaxed incrementally, and after a slight shift of his hips he felt that pleasure again. That perfect jolt of electricity, every time Utivich’s cock thrust its way in.

            “Ah, there, Uti. Right there. Now you can…fuck. Okay, fuck harder, there…” Donny mumbled, tossing his head from side to side.

            A light slap on his cheek made him open his eyes and stare up at Utivich. “Donny, shut up.”

            Donny grinned. Utivich was panting above him, obviously trying his best to make it last long, but just as obviously close to the edge. Donny decided to help him along; after all, the sooner Utivich came, the sooner this was over. Reaching forward, Donny rolled himself until his was sitting on top of Utivich’s cock. Utivich, for his part, didn’t stop thrusting into Donny mercilessly the whole time, though he did keen and moan fucking adorably at the change in position. Thrusting down onto Utivich a few times, Donny found a rhythm again, and felt Utivich's cock touching that absolutely perfect spot inside of him "Fuck..." he grumbled. Donny leaned forward and started sucking on Utivich’s neck, nibbling and licking at that one particular spot that he knew drove Utivich mad. Sure enough, he felt Utivich’s thrusts within him grow more erratic, his hips speeding up, then slowing, then quickening again. After one last lick, Donny bit down, hard, on Utivich’s neck.

            Without even hearing Utivich’s loud groan, Donny would have known that Utivich was coming, because he could feel Utivich's come filling him. Gasping at the sensation, Donny felt his orgasm pooling low in his stomach. Utivich’s post-coital shivering went all the way up Donny’s spine, his cock twitching in acknowledgement. He could feel that he was so close, just barely teetering on the edge. His hips rolled down on Utivich's cock, softening but still inside him. Utivich appeared to regain his bearings after his orgasm, then leaned forward and kissed Donny. The feel of his lips was enough to send Donny over the edge. Shuddering, he came onto the both of their stomachs, grunting. "Fuck, Uti..." he mumbled into Utivich's lips. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into Utivich's; they were smiling at him. Donny grumbled and moved away, laying back on the ground, Utivich sliding out as he did. Reaching blindly for Utivich, he muttered, “Alright. Give me the cookies now, you rat bastahd.”

            Eyes closed, he felt Utivich’s weight settle on top of him, lips lightly peppering him with kisses. Hot breath on Donny’s ear, Utivich whispered, “Thanks, Donny.”

            Donny kept his eyes closed and smiled. He grabbed Utivich’s ass and squeezed it possessively. “Yeah, I know, I’m the fucking greatest.”

            As Utivich went to get up, Donny grabbed him back down and opened his eyes. Looking straight into Utivich’s big, blue eyes, he murmured, “But, you know. Youah pretty great too.” He paused, licking his lips. “When this is ovah, you know, all this…you can come back with me. Live in Bawston.” Donny watched Utivich swallow thickly and nod. Donny let Utivich go.

            Donny adjusted himself as he waited for Utivich and the cookies: buttoned his pants up, pulled his suspenders back on. Lying there, Donny put his hands behind his head and sighed. This war was pretty damn alright, all things considered. A moment later, Utivich returned, cookies in hand and clothes appropriately rearranged as well. “Here.” Utivich proffered a cookie to Donny.

            Donny glared up, incredulous. “After what I just did? Youah feeding me the cookies, Uti.” Donny opened his mouth his mouth happily. He could live with this deal.

            Utivich sighed and curled up on the ground next to Donny. Donny wrapped an arm around Utivich, pulling him in so he was nestled just-right into Donny. A hand darted up with a cookie, and Donny chomped at it, taking two fingers into his mouth at the same time. He felt Utivich’s laugh vibrate through his side and into his chest. Utivich’s fingers squirmed around in his mouth, but Donny refused to let go, trying to somehow chew on the cookie while sucking on Utivich’s fingers at the same time.

            With one last lick, Donny released Utivich’s fingers from his mouth and munched happily on the cookie. Donny felt Utivich wiping his fingers on his shirt and he grumbled.

            “Hey, you were the one that decided cookies weren’t enough, you had to eat my fingers too.” Utivich pointed out.

            Donny snorted. “Yeah, eat you right up…”

            Utivich shoved an elbow into Donny’s ribs, and a puff of air escaped Donny’s lungs. “Hey!” He rolled sideways and grabbed Utivich’s arm with one hand, pinching him hard on the ass with his other. “Fuck off and feed me more cookies, Utivich.”

            A cookie appeared in the air in front of Donny’s face and he leaned forward, not taking his left hand off Utivich’s arm or his right hand off Utivich’s ass. “Better.” He munched happily on the cookie. When he was finished he pulled Utivich in close, tucking him up along his chest. Donny rested his chin on the top of Utivich’s head. Sleepily he mumbled, hair tickling his lips, “You know, if you were taller, I wouldn’t be able to hold yous like this.”

            He felt Utivich relax beneath him as another cookie was passed back to him. “Well, then I guess I should stop eating my vegetables.”


End file.
